Bloods Bonds
by khnoirnya
Summary: The adventures following a cheerleader, a nurse, a mechanic and a bartender through the desperate times and maybe the rare good one as they struggle to survive in post-apocalyptic Savannah.


**A/N: 'sup everyone?!**

***silence***

**Okay so I know everyone might get confused on what's going.**

**Well let's just say work, sexuality issues, relationship issues, all that shit and because of it all I have neglected my stories to the worse abuse ever. **

***dodges flying rocks***

**Alright calm down, I'm sorry! **

**But now I'm back with a slightly new name and I'm decided to rewrite both Blood Bonds and Hearts of Horror which is no longer called that, oh no, it's now called Love is a Sin and I haven't quite got it all planned out yet but I have a bunch of ideas so I just need to get typing on a plan then I shall started writing it! **

**In regards to Midnight Roses and A Lifetime Without You, they will not be rewritten but will be on hiatus as I want to carry on writing with BB and LIAS (good nicknames). Whew okay. So here is Blood Bonds version 2 still pretty much the same but to me much better than the original. **

**Anyways enjoy! **

**khnoirnya~ **

Prologue

She slams the door shut with a thud leaning her back against it; she feels the layers of sweat drip down her neck making her red hair stick to the nape. Her body aches, her katana resting on her lap drenched in blood and what remains of her once proud cheerleading uniform hangs in shreds over her slender form. Panting she can't believe they just barely made it, again.

"Booyah! Tha' what they git fer messin' with us!" a tall slender man with messy brown hair underneath a black bandana shouts celebrating despite the aching tiredness.

"Yeah and it was all thanks to Vie. God knows what would have happened if you hadn't be there girl. Now Ray my man, let's get you fixed up. Hopefully there should be some supplies left here." Another man with light African skin smiles and helps a smaller bleeding male to his feet guiding him to the bedroom.

"Ouch! Yeah then it's time for some food, I'm starving!" Ray hisses through his teeth. Vie sits on a tattered couch using an old rag from her small pack to wipe some of the sweat away from her exhausted features. Placing the rag back she pulls out two worn out maps along with some crumpled paper and a pencil and a pair of reading glasses, one of the US and the other they're current location Savannah and spreads them out over the three legged coffee table. As she drawls over them the slender man plonks down on the couch next to her placing his head on her shoulder yawning. Vie doesn't notice and continues to scribble things down about which direction they should head in, how many supplies they have and so on.

"Hey, Y'alright? Looks like somethin' botherin' you." He asks pulling his face into a concerned frown. Vie stops her hand frozen in mid-sentence.

"Keith. How much longer can we do this?" she asks her voice a soft whisper.

"What'chu mean?" Vie sighs, shoving his head off her shoulder gently and moving her glasses so they perch on her forehead.

"You know what I mean. How much longer can we keep running from place to place? You saw what happened out there today. We barely managed to get Ray away before he had his throat ripped out by a hunter." She starts to explain.

"But Ray wasn't. It's all because you trucker'd on through, dragging us along behind and look we're still 'ere aren't we?" Vie stands up quickly and calmly stalks off to make notes on what supplies they have remaining and what they need for the next journey.

"That's not what I mean and you know it Keith. We've been barely scraping it through each day, how many times have we all nearly been killed so far? A lot Keith," She suddenly half slams the notebook and pencil on the table running a hand through her crimson locks. "I'm tired, I'm tired of running away from everything, and very scared that one day my decisions will get somebody killed. We can't keep doing this forever. Sooner or later that day will come, the day we'll be kissing the floor as we bleed out into heaven." Silence follows rendering the air thick and uncomfortable if it wasn't already from the sweltering heat. Vie starts searching through the packs while all Keith can do is frown at the messy floor unable to think of anything that will help the mood.

"You know you guys fight like a married couple but without the shouting and the screaming and the 'You cheated on me! I'm going to file for a divorce!'" Jacob emerges from the darkest trying to mimic Vie's voice. A piece of weeks old pizza comes flying straight at his head from one very flushed Vie.

"Buzz off Jacob! We do not fight like a married couple!" Jacob simply waves his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, keep saying that and I bet you you'll be agreeing with me in time." The laughter shortly dies down leaving another uncomfortable silence hanging over everyone's heads like a ghost.

"How's Ray?" Vie asks leaving Keith to swelter by himself and peeking her head round the broken door to the bedroom at Ray sleeping soundly on a reasonably clean mattress.

"He's fine. He suffered deep cuts to the back and shoulders. One of the cuts is slightly infected but with a few antibiotics and keeping it clean as possible he should be okay. He's very lucky you know? If you hadn't shot that hunter in the head when you did he never would have even made off the road." Jacob looks down at Vie and sighs loudly. He ruffles her hair shaking his head slowly. "Stop worrying stupid!" She brushes his hand off biting her thumb.

"I'm not worrying." She grumbles quietly. Keith suddenly bonks her gently on the head.

"You always bite yer right thumb when yer worried." He states. Vie blushes and quickly moves her chewed thumb away scowling when the two men start to laugh at her embarrassment.

"Come on you two," Jacob stretches and ushers them into the kitchen. "The sooner we cook dinner the sooner we can eat it. I dunno about you guys but I am hungry!" Soon everyone's tummies start rumbling in the thought of some food.

"Yeah besides you need a break Vie, yer always drillin' away in tha' notebook of yours, have a break for once and sort it out later, 'kay?" She nods her head and rolls up her sleeves ready to do something other than tearing her hair out over their plans for each day. Yet she still can't let it the feelings of dread go. Sooner or later she'll run out of ideas and someone will pay the heavy price. Guess that's what you get when you place everyone's lives in your hands and think it will all just be sugar and rainbows.

After a relaxing dinner where everyone actually managed to crack some sort of smile for once as they laugh over some decent cheap wine they sit around the bed so to include Ray in the conversation about the next set of plans.

"And I think we should head to the mall. They're an evac centre there they will have supplies that we need and also the antibiotics that Ray needs." Vie protests against Jacob.

"I know girl I know but what if don't have what we need? What if it's completely empty? What do we do then Vie? You tell me." He protests back all the while Keith runs his hands through his hair sighing and Ray looks incredibly guilty at his twisting hands.

"I'm sorry guys. It's my entire fault it ended up like this. If only I hadn't run off…" he whispers out until Keith launches a tiny piece of gravel straight into his forehead shutting him up completely.

"Shuddup Ray. It's no one's fault 'kay? We all 'now tha' every time we step outta that door nothing will be the same. So no blaming yerself or anyone else, got it?" And with that he grabs the local map and points to the mall that lies at the end of the street.

"I'd say we go to the mall. It's all well scavenging through the houses but not all of them are exactly welled stocked now. If there's one place that will at least have a better chance and that's the mall. Besides I dunno about y'all but I kinda think we all need new dreads." He explains turning his nose up at the scent wafting off his work shirt. Jacob sighs and opens his mouth to object against the idea but once smelling his own clothes eventually he gives in.

"Okay then, we'll get some sleep and head out in the morning" Jacob goes to leave however Vie's reply stops him.

"I'm sorry, but only me and Keith will be going." Everyone looks at her like they've just seen a ghost.

"Are you fucking crazy? We can barely get by with the four of us!" Jacob shouts at the girl.

"He's right Vie, it's suicide.." Ray sides with the African.

"You think I don't fucking know that?!" Her high pitched voice cracks slightly and she stares up fiercely into Jacob's dark orbs. "You know that if Ray sets one foot outside that door he's a dead man walking. And you know we can't leave him by himself." She places her hands on forearms her gaze softening into a sad expression. "We have no choice. If we don't do this, we all die."

An awkward silence fills the room until Keith grabs Vie by the shoulders and steers her to the doorway.

"Come on Vie, let's git some shut eye, night y'all." Pushing her firmly but gently into the other bedroom he gets her to lie down on the double size bed and grabs some cold water to gently pat her face with something he's grown fond to do for her.

"You know the answer yet? To my question?" she asks softly her eyelids slowly drooping closed.

"If I said everythin' will be fine I would be lyin'." That's all he says before Vie slowly drops off into a restless slumber snoring softly.

"You treat her like your little sister yet before all of this you never even knew she existed." Jacob smiles sadly at Vie's peaceful face collapsing onto some cushions that had been piled up on the floor in a makeshift chair. "How does she do it? Making all these decisions every day. She's barely 18 years old." Keith strips off his jeans and sits down beside her gazing upon her quiet features.

"Because she can. I reckon she doesn't balance everythin' on her shoulders because she has to, it's because she wants to. That's jist how she is really." Keith explains touching her short red locks tenderly.

"Yeah, she can protect everyone else but when it comes herself she's hopeless." Jacob yawns but forces himself to stay awake. "I'll keep first watch, I want to monitor Ray's condition in case it gets worse." He grabs his rifle and opens the door to leave.

"'Kay I'll take over in a few hours before we leave." As Keith goes to settle on the unoccupied side of the bed Jacob suddenly grabs his bicep a fierce look in his eye.

"Look after her tomorrow man. If you're back by sunset I will come looking for you, no buts." He leaves the comment hanging as the redneck gazes back at Vie smiling warmly.

"Don'tchu worry now, I'll look after our lil' princess." And with that he falls asleep listening to the sound of her snoring smiling for the first time in weeks.


End file.
